Warning
by Hot Rod1
Summary: After receiving a restraining order to stay away from Callie and the rest of the family, Liam gets a visit from Stef and Mike.


Warning

Summary - After getting a restraining order to stay away from the family, Liam receives a visit from Stef and Mike.

Disclaimer - I did not create most of the characters in this story. They are the property of Bradley Bredeweg, Peter Paige and ABC Family. Any infringements are unintentional.

Author`s note - This story is set after Episode 2x09: Leaky Faucets.

A busy lunch was concluding at the Olive Garden as most of the customers were finishing their lunches and heading back to work. Liam cleaned off his table after finishing his lunch and briefly looked at the papers for a restraining order that was served to him a day ago.

"Hey!" A woman yelled.

Liam immediately turned around and saw Stef and Mike walking toward him. "I know who you are." He said, looking at Stef. "I got your restraining order, so-"

"Well, i guess that answered that question." Stef said as she stood face to face with Liam.

Liam had a feeling of what was coming next. "I know what you`re about to say. I`ll stay away from Callie."

"Forgive me if i don't believe a word coming out of your mouth."

"Oh, i see. You've come to threaten me. Well-"

Mike immediately got in Liam`s face. "Why don't you shut up and listen, scumbag." He said in a threatening tone, which immediately silenced Liam.

"We know about your near run-in with Callie at the Mexican street festival and the fight you had with our son and Wyatt there. This is to prevent anything like this from happening again."

Liam quietly took in what Stef had just told him.

"However we`re currently pursuing a permanent restraining order. In the meantime, you are to stay away from Anchor Beach School, Callie's workplace, Mission Bay or any place that Callie frequents."

"I read it and understand it." Liam said.

"That`s good." Mike said. "This restraining order isn't just for Callie."

"It's also for our family." Stef said. "We do not want you anywhere near them either."

"Especially our son, Brandon. If you're entertaining any notions of payback against him for that fight or anyone else in the family just to get back at Callie, you might as well forget about it."

Liam gathered his thoughts for a moment before opening the door to his truck, which was immediately stopped by Mike, who slammed it back shut. "What the hell?" Liam said, visibly annoyed by what Mike just did. "Haven't you threatened me enough, officers?"

"We're telling you this as parents." Mike said. "Besides, we're off duty, smartass."

Stef walked a few steps forward to get face to face with Liam. "Let me be very clear so that you can understand." Stef said while glaring at Liam. "I do not want you anywhere near Callie or my family. You are under no circumstances allowed anywhere in the same part of town as they are and even if you are, it would be very advisable you immediately turn around."

Liam was unfazed by what Stef had just told him. "You know, i could report you two that you`re making threats to me." He said.

"Go right ahead and do it." Stef said. "In fact, i really don't give a damn, because if you so as much as even look at any of my kids, i will personally make sure you regret it in the most painful manner."

Liam started to feel Stef's steely stare almost literally slowly burning him.

"You're not only going to deal with us," Mike said. "but also the San Diego P.D. I don't know if you know this, but we cops are like family and always have each other`s backs and that especially includes their kids."

"That means you'll have 2100 police officers that you knows where you live, where you work, go to lunch and where you like to hang out."

"Not to mention that waitress you've taken an interest in lately. I`m sure she wouldn't want anything to do with you if she learned what a piece of shit you are."

Liam immediately felt very uneasy that Stef, Mike and likely the whole police department knew such intimate personal information about him. "I think i got your message." He said in a subdued tone.

"Good," Stef said. "but i don't want you to forget about what we've just told you."

"I won't."

Stef and Mike glared at Liam for a moment before walking back to their cars. Liam got in his car as soon as Stef and Mike were gone from his view, started it and began his drive back to work. Liam started driving quickly at first until he was next to a police squad car at a red light. He looked over at the car and saw a couple of cops wearing sunglasses giving him menacing looks. Liam immediately felt very nervous and turned his head away from the police officers. Then he drove more slowly after the light turned green so as not to attract any more attention from the cops, who turned a few blocks later. While Liam was relieved that the police car was gone, he couldn't help but feel a sense of wariness that he would be watched by at least some officers from the San Diego P.D. wherever he went.

_

Things were starting wind down in the Adams Fosters home around 9 pm. Callie was doing some studying in her and Mariana's room when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up from her book and saw Stef coming in the room.

"Hey." Callie said as Stef stood next to her bed.

"Hey Love." Stef said. "How's the studying?"

"It's alright, although a bit tiring after a while."

"Yeah, i know what you mean. Studying for finals are the worst."

Callie laughed at Stef's comment for a moment before settling into an uneasy silence as Stef sat down next to her on her bed.

"I have some news about Liam." Stef said.

"What is it?" Callie asked.

"He has been served with a temporary restraining order."

Callie took the news in a stoic manner. "That's good."

"Me and Mike paid him a visit during lunch and told him in no certain terms not to even think about coming anywhere near you or everyone else."

"You didn't have to do that." Callie said. "I don't want you and Mike to get in any trouble."

"Don't worry about it." Stef said. "Besides i wanted to exert my authority on him."

Callie smiled at Stef's comment before sadly looking down, which didn't go unnoticed by Stef, who immediately pulled Callie into a hug.

"We`re working on getting a permanent restraining order on him." Stef said. "It's gonna take some time, but we'll do what we can for you to get it."

"I know." Callie glumly said. "Even if Liam do get a permanent restraining order, he's still free and a threat to other women out there."

Stef saw how much this problem was affecting Callie and immediately held her hand. "I know it`s so hard and frustrating that you still haven't gotten justice," She said. "but you've shown a lot of courage in taking some big steps like testifying against him. I don't want you ever to give up hope on this."

"I won't."

"Good, because i want you to feel safe and secure and not have to look over your shoulders whenever you`re out somewhere."

Callie silently took in what Stef had told her and began to feel better as Stef held her.

"We`ll always have your back, Sweetie." Stef said as she rubbed Callie's hair. "Besides it doesn't hurt to have all of San Diego`s finest having your back."

Callie smiled at Stef's comment and gave her a hug. After sharing the hug for a minute, Stef kissed Callie's forehead and got up to head back to her and Lena's bedroom. "Good night." She said while standing in the door.

"Good night." Callie said. "Thanks so much for everything."

Stef immediately walked over to give Callie one last hug and a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving. After Stef left, Callie resumed reading her book. She felt more of a calm security, knowing that she had Stef and the rest of the family looking out for her.

******

Fin


End file.
